marvelgameversefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (Rise of Apocalypse)
Iron Man (Tony Stark) is an unlockable playable character in the action-RPG game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. He is an Avenger but affiliates himself with the X-Men in the events of the game. He is not a mutant but wears a superpowered armor suit that allows him super strength, flight, and offensive weapons such as missiles and energy repulsors. Storyline In each Act of the game, there are four Homing Beacons scattered across the levels. If all four are collected, a portal to a bonus area appears in the headquarters of that Act. Once accessing the portal, the team will be taken to a small area, fight a few enemies, and find a piece of Iron Man's armor. In Act V, if all Homing Beacons are located and pieces of Armor aquired, the final bonus area will open in the Teleportation Chamber and the team will be able to rescue Tony Stark. Once saved, Stark will thank the player for rescuing him and will be excited to see they have gathered his armor. He vows to join the team as Iron Man to defeat Apocalypse, who had taken him captive. Personality and Relationships Iron Man is the superhero identity of playboy millionaire Tony Stark. Stark is very charasmatic and is known as a womanizer, which ultimately was used against him (a trap including an attractive woman was used to capture him, according to Stark). With this being said, Stark has genius intellect and designed his Iron Man suit with advanced technology and weaponry. He is not a mutant, plainly a human man in peak physical condition. His suit, however, makes him the Invincible Iron Man. Gameplay The following lists shows powers and abilities learned by Iron Man: *'Unibeam '(Beam): Basic beam attack, causes energy damage. *'Plasma Charges' (Projectile): Shoot multiple charges of energy from hands. Damage shown is per charge. *'Disruptor Shock '(Blast): Burst of radiation that damages and stuns enemies *'Auto Turret' (Trap): Requires Plasma Charges. Places an Auto Turret that fires on nearby enemies *'Repulsor Rays' (Projectile): Requires Disruptor Shock. Rapidly fires lasers as long as button is held. *'Gamma Bolts' (Projectile): Requires Auto Turret. Fires 3 gamma bolts that pierce enemies and bounce off walls. *'Tractor Beam' (Blast): Requires Repulsor Rays. Attaches a gravity well to target, causing damage and stun, and sucks in nearby enemies. *'Concussive Overload' (Radial, Xtreme): Suit overloads, sending 4 shockwaves of different energy types. *'System Override' (Boost, Xtreme): Allows Iron Man to revive himself if he dies within the time limit of the power. *'Energy Shield' (Boost): Suit forms energy shield that turns energy damage taken into HP and increases physical damage. *'Motion Amplifier' (Boost): Requires Energy Shield. Increases attack speed and melee damage. *'Auto Medic' (Passive): Provides health regeneration over a short time period. *'Mark VIII Upgrade' (Passive): Requires Mutant Master. Increases damage done and chance of criticals, when using energy damage attacks. *'Environmental Suit' (Passive): Requires Auto Medic. Resistance to elemental, mental, energy and radiation damage. *'Might '(Ability): Increases lifting strength and destruction level of melee attacks. *'Flight '(Ability): Allows flying and improves mastery over it. *'Mutant Master '(Passive): Increases EP regeneration rate. Skins Iron Man has a total of three unlockable skins: *Classic Iron Man (default) *Age of Apocalypse Iron Man/War Machine *Modern Iron Man Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Avengers